Rainbow of Black and Yellow
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: He was alone, not in the literal sense of the word because he had friends, but his friends were currently all in relationships... except for one, but he wasn't gay... or was he?


**DISCLAIMER! Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: **THIS IS FOR THE _TOTEMO JZ CHALLENGE_!!! This is my first boy/boy piece of writing so I'm sorry if it's not good. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

***

A boy sat on the grass facing the lake buy not really focusing on anything in particular. He had been spending some time here the last couple of weeks. He needed time to think, to be alone. He thought it wasn't fair that he was alone. Not in the total literal sense because he did have friends – it was just that his friends were currently in relationships and he felt uncomfortable and a little lonely. After all, it was hard to find someone who shared his sexual preference. He had yet to find someone here at Hogwarts who was attracted to the same sex, like him.

He fancied someone, but he had decided to keep it to himself for two reasons. One, his crush was also his friend, and he wouldn't want to ruin a good friendship with awkward moments. Two, though he'd never seen his friend in a relationship with anyone before, he was pretty convinced his friend _wasn't_ gay. His friend, as attractive as he was, was also very cocky, arrogant in an 'I know more than you' way, and he was blunt. He was a know-it-all too, kind of like Granger. The boy had no problem with Granger; he rather liked her and thought that the next House she could have been Sorted into was Hufflepuff. His friend on the other hand, though he didn't dislike Granger, he didn't like her either. Maybe it was because she presented some type of… challenge for his friend.

"Is this where you've been scurrying off to?" the boy heard the unmistakable voice of his friend ask. The boy looked up briefly before shrugging, and looking back at the lake… while trying to ignore the way his heart beat a little faster. His friend sat next to him on the grass and the boy thought it was slightly comical that his friend, arrogance and all, was sitting on the _grass_ next to him. "So, why are you here?" his friend asked after he'd settled.

"It's nice out here. It's quiet," the boy answered still looking ahead.

"So, what's wrong with you?" the friend asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Oh, come off it Justin. We know something's wrong, even Ernie in all his pompousness noticed. You're quieter, you're more distracted, you don't stay for long whenever we go to the common room, instead you go off to your dorm, _and_ apparently, this is where you come to after meals," the friend answered. Justin Finch-Fletchley looked at his friend.

"I'm surprised even _you_, in all your arrogance and egotism noticed this, Zacharias," Justin said to his blond companion.

Zacharias Smith frowned. "First of all, I'm _not_ egotistic; arrogant… well, okay; I'm arrogant, but _not_ egotistic. Second, if that's how you think of me, than the fact I noticed should be a clue that we've all noticed something's wrong."

"You do realize self-centered is synonymous to egotistic, right? Besides, I doubt you noticed this; I'm assuming you _heard_ it from Ernie. Oh, and I'm fine, I just… need time to think," Justin finished.

Justin might fancy Zacharias Smith, but he wasn't stupid, and he was realistic. Smith scowled but didn't say anything about the self-centeredness.

"Think about what?" Zacharias asked instead, and Justin sighed.

"Why does it matter?" Justin asked still looking out toward the lake. This was getting frustrating.

"Because… because everyone's worried," Zacharias said. Justin caught the hesitation and looked at Zacharias, who was not looking at him.

"And they send _you_ to talk to me?" Justin asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I sent myself," Zacharias replied shortly. Justin's heart began fluttering excitedly. Zacharias had come on his _own_?

"Why?" Justin asked his voice normal and saw Zacharias hesitate.

"Because I…" Zacharias seemed at a loss of words before frowning. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the one who asked the questions."

Justin stood and Smith quickly did so too. "I'm fine Zacharias," Justin said shortly.

"I don't believe you," Smith said.

Justin let out an exasperated sigh; he was losing his patience. "Why are you being so insistent?!" Justin asked irritated.

"Because I fancy you and I'm worried!" Smith exclaimed sounding as frustrated as Justin felt. Apparently, he didn't realize what he had said because when he did he looked away and scowled; Justin saw the faintest blush on his cheeks.

Time seemed to stop for a moment and Justin Finch-Fletchley's mind was racing. Zacharias Smith fancied him? His heart almost fluttered out of his chest at the thought. Is that why he always sat next to him at mealtimes? Is that why, when their knees or arms touched, he never pulled away? Is that why he stayed with him in the common room when he had to stay up late finishing homework? It was no secret Justin was gay and Zacharias, as a friend, was well aware of the fact, but…

"Wait! You're… I thought… what?" Justin said oh-so-coherently. Zacharias Smith was gay too?

"Yes, I… I thought you knew," Smith said. After all, their friends had noticed this and teased him about it. Did Justin really not notice?

"Oh, I didn't know… but I… I fancy you too," Justin admitted in a surge of bravery, and bit his lower lip. Smith turned to face Justin at his words and they both smiled shyly and averted their eyes from each other.

Smith regained composure first; after all, Zacharias Smith was not one for games. He walked over to stand in front of Justin, and hesitantly reached out and put his arms around Justin's waist. Finch-Fletchley looked at Smith with wide eyes and slowly, he put his hands on Smith's shoulders. Both boys looked at each other, both hesitant to do anything. In another surge of bravery, Justin leaned in and pressed his lips to Smith's and allowed his eyes to close. Smith followed suit after catching sight of Justin's unguarded expression as he kissed him. Smith's arms tightened around Justin's waist. Finch-Fletchley let out a breathy sigh against Zacharias' lips and Smith reluctantly pulled away a little.

They shared a smile knowing they would have more time for that in the future. Hand in hand both boys made their way to Hogwarts castle, and Justin Finch-Fletchley felt warm and content because he no longer was alone.

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome!!!**


End file.
